Toshiie Maeda
Toshiie Maeda is one of the newcomers in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends who is known in history as one of Nobunaga's fearsome generals. He is Keiji's uncle and served Hideyoshi until his dying days. Since he was historically good friends with "Monkey" (Hideyoshi), Nobunaga nicknamed Toshiie "Dog" (犬, Inu) as a comical reference to the archaic belief that dogs and monkeys are mortal enemies. Although Toshiie is never named as such in the games, his armor design in Xtreme Legends features a stylized dog around his shoulder pads. His height in the Samurai Warriors series is 190 cm (close to 6'3"). He's symbolized by the kanji for "robust" (壮) and "honorable" (侠). Role in Games Samurai Warriors Toshiie is Katsuie's young protege who aspires to live up to his mentor's reputation. To try to impress Katsuie, he enlists himself into Hideyoshi's troops. While they're dealing with the Mori and Chosokabe clans, they hear news of Nobunaga's death at Honnoji. Though Toshiie is eager to return at once, Hideyoshi calmly stays put to finish their conflict at hand. Hearing this, Toshiie accuses him of being heartless and can't find himself to condone Hideyoshi's actions. In response, Hideyoshi beats Toshiie and gravely tells him to not look away from reality. Once he hears Hideyoshi will soon face Katsuie in the battle, Toshiie rides alone to Katsuie's castle and despairingly pleads to join his idol. The old man refuses, saying that his time is already over, and the young man returns to the opposing side. Once Katsuie loses the battle and his castle is set on flames, Toshiie is finally faced with the grim reality of his profession. He vents his anger and sadness on an empathetic Hideyoshi by pummeling him with his fists. Whilst doing so, Toshiie makes an oath to keep an eye on his lord so that the lives lost for Hideyoshi's goal would not be in vain. In his dream stage, Toshiie is tested by Nobunaga and Katsuie to demonstrate his leadership in a tournament of champions. His adviser is Kanetsugu and he instructs Toshiie to create a strong army before they invade Nobunaga's castle. The climax of the event is a duel with Katsuie. While he lacks a personal story in Samurai Warriors 3, he plays an important role at early battles in Keiji's story and appears in certain Oda and Hashiba battles, such as Okehazama and Komaki-Nagakute. Warriors Orochi During the first game in the series, Toshiie is still a non-playable character for the Samurai army. In the Samurai story mode, Nobunaga orders him to extinguish the fire created by Da Ji at Honnoji. His success is up to the player as his path is blocked by several generals, which includes Sun Shang Xiang and others. In Warriors Orochi 2, Toshiie and Magoichi are leading a failing defense of Ji Castle against Sun Wukong. They are saved by Xiahou Yuan's timely reinforcements. In gratitude, the men decide to serve the Wei forces. Toshiie then goes on to the Battle of Yamatai with Jiang Wei in their attempt to capture Da Ji and Himiko. However, the two are quickly overwhelmed by Da Ji's defenses and are near defeat until reinforcements come in form of Nagamasa Azai and Oichi with the Asakura. The newly refreshed army manages to gain a victory and capture Da Ji but allow Himiko to escape, much to the disappointment of the two young warriors. Toshiie also shares a dream stage with Sun Ce and Pang De at Nan Zhong, where they defend the main camp and defeat Da Ji. Kessen Toshiie is one of the starting generals in Kessen III. He is an expert spear man who wears outlandish clothing and dabs of red and white paint under his eyes. He's a rude, tough-as-nails brawler who is a childhood friend of Nagahide Niwa and a good comrade of Katsuie. Like Goemon in the Samurai Warriors universe, Toshiie acts like a kabukimono whilst joking around and dances during the army's celebration banquets. During such an occasion, he solidified the nickname Nobunaga gave to Nagahide, "Potato Samurai". He continues to fight for Nobunaga's cause even after his lord's apparent death at Honnoji. His wife, Omatsu, also makes an appearance in the game as an extra character from the game's Enjoy disc. Saihai no Yukue Toshiie is briefly mentioned by Sakon and Mitsunari in Saihai no Yukue. He is Hideyoshi's friend who swore to protect the future of the Toyotomi clan with Mitsunari. However, he passes away sometime before the game begins. Mitsunari remarks that he is a sorely missed ally and strengthens his resolve to uphold his duty for Toshiie's behalf. When assassins come for Mitsunari's head in Kyoto, Hatsu, knowing that the two men were close, suggests escaping towards the Maeda manor for safety. Character Information Development Personality Toshiie is an aspiring young man who is just starting to carve his samurai reputation. New to warfare, he idealistically thrives for fame, believing that he can become well known through effort and valor alone. He thinks highly of Katsuie and affectionately calls his mentor, "Old Man" (叔父貴, Ojiki). They share a father-son relationship and Toshiie wants to make his idol proud of him. Taught to be a fearless and unthinking weapon, his disinclination for killing worthy opponents shows occasionally in battle. If his enemy is particularly honorable, for example, he'll try to bargain for their surrender. His willingness to communicate with others makes him one of Hideyoshi's closest vassals. While known to have a sound composure during battle, he changes into a completely different person when Keiji's involved. Voice Actors * Dan Jeannotte - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) * Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) * Katsuyuki Konishi - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends~3 and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Wataru Takagi - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"I'm heading up in the world!" *"Notch that one up to me!" *"Did you see that, he's still got it!" *"I'll show you how the devil Shibata's army fights!" *"Come back when you've learned how to fight!" *"You're making a name for yourself!" *"Taste the might of the devil Shibata!" *"From cradle to grave, honor is my guide!" *"Who dares step within range of my spear?!" *"As if Toshiie Maeda could ever lose a battle!" *"It's in my family's nature to be wild!" *"Come back when you're ready to give me a real challenge!" *"We've showed them the pride of the Oda clan." :"Yeah, but we've gone just as far as we can go. Ah, how good it tastes! The last sip of water!" ::~~Katsuie and Toshiie; Kessen III Gameplay Movelist Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Ground Attacks Mounted Attacks Warriors Orochi Weapons * All listed lengths are for the spears on his back. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information Gallery Toshiie sw2xl.png|Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends costume Toshiie-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Toshiie-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Image:Toshiie-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III render Toshiie maeda.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Iron Triangle portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters